Many children and adults may be afflicted with sensory integration dysfunction (DSI) and neurodevelopment disorders. Therapy for such persons with special needs may be conducted by therapeutic professionals, their families, and other professionals. Therefore, therapeutic products may be used by teachers in the classroom and parents at home under the guidance of a therapist. Given the wide variety of circumstances in which therapy is employed, therapeutic products may also be used during recreational time.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices and methods for providing therapy.